


Bard Day at Black Rock

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their research, the brothers have an accident with an authentic Shakespeare manuscript.</p><p>The great bard is not amused and exacts a unique and entertaining (well, from a spectator's point of view anyway) revenge ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bard Day at Black Rock

"Sam, didst thou a moron call me?"

"Verily, dude, thou art a misbegotten pox-ridden moron."

"God's Teeth! How canst thou blameth me, thou beetle-crushing bitch; the decision to burn the friggin' page was thine."

"'Turn', Dean. Fie; I say thee, 'TURN' the page, not burn it; thou cloth-eared pribbling jerk!"

"Oh ... unknottest thou thy manjigglies, Samantha!"

"Bobby, wilt thou help us seek a solution to this most irksome perplexment?"

"Marry, Bobby, hie thee hence whither lies the answer; withal I desire not to sound like a prattling douchebag."

xxxxx

Bobby would figure out the reversing charm tomorrow.

Assuming he'd managed to stop laughing by then.

xxxxx

end


End file.
